


A New Book

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crowley discovers a book that he has never seen in Aziraphale's shop before.





	1. I

Every book in Aziraphale’s ever-expanding library seemed to be identical.

Of course, at a basic level, Crowley knew this to be false. Aziraphale collected a wide variety of books -- usually older and rarer than was considered feasible -- but none of his justifications placated Crowley’s constant teasing. 

Currently, said demon was reclining on the sofa in the back room of Aziraphale’s bookshop, waiting for him to redirect a stubborn customer to a different store. Crowley’s gaze drifted to an overcrowded walnut desk and settled on an extremely battered book with a brown leather cover and once-gilded pages. Despite his insistence otherwise, Crowley had in fact  _ never  _ seen this book before, and lounged more thoroughly across the seat to lift it off the desk. 

The cover was entirely blank, though covered in scratches and faint marks that may have been either fire or tea. Crowley didn’t consider himself a reader, but he  _ definitely _ considered himself nosy.

He opened the book and was greeted with the absolute last thing he would have expected.

In remarkably faded ink, “ _ To Crawley”. _

And then, in darker ink, “ _ Crowley”. _

His curious nature compelled him to turn the page.


	2. II

33:

Your Fall deſcendeth upward,

And your Flaming breadth of Treſses

So do inſpire me

See how the Stars beget my Love,

Unfailing and reſplendent in Their ardour;

The Heavens have seen no Greater Loſs

Gold then annoint’d within your Eyes;

Heaven-fearing yet Æthereal Soul,

Disclos’d your Kindneſs


End file.
